Be Cool, Mellark
by glintwarsgreatest
Summary: Katniss comes to a party. Peeta is drunk. Really, really drunk. One Shot. Rated T for language.


**Katniss comes to a party. Peeta is drunk. Really, really drunk. One Shot.**

* * *

I am drunk. I am very very drunk. I have never been this drunk in my entire life.

So of course Katniss Everdeen shows up to the first party I've ever seen her at while I'm wasted.

Be cool Peeta, be cool.

She is looking at me and I'm looking at her like an idiot. Definitely not cool.

Take a sip from the cup. Don't care if I don't look cool she looks amazing.

Are there two Katniss Everdeens? Can I have both of them?

Okay, just walk up to her and offer her a drink. Be cool Peeta, be cool.

She looks mad. Why does she look mad at me, I've never even spoken to her, how can she be mad?

OH shit I'm standing in front of her. I can touch her if I raise my arm.

Wait. Don't do that. No touching Peeta NO TOUCHING.

"Katniss."

Okay cool, said her name. She still does not look happy.

"Peeta Mellark."

Fuck she knows my name. SHE KNOWS MY NAME.

"You want a drink?"

Smooth, just like Keith Stone. I can do this.

"Uh okay. I guess."

She shrugged. Is that good or is that bad? Don't care, she said yes and I talked to her. Six year old me and now me are high fiving.

Go get her a drink. Not the shitty vodka. Get whiskey and coke. It's a cool drink, she's a cool girl. The most cool.

"Here you go."

Okay she is drinking it and she doesn't look so mad anymore. I should stop grinning like an idiot right? Right. Try and scowl like she does.

She's looking at me like I'm ridiculous. Say something.

"I've never seen you at one of these before."

Oops not the thing to say. Scowl is back. Fuck.

"Yeah I'm not the partying type."

Oh ok cool. What type is she?

"What type are you?"

Fuck don't say thoughts out loud Mellark.

Wait. Did she smile? She did. Katniss Everdeen smiled at me.

Say every thought out loud. Except the ones about wanting to see her naked.

Don't say those.

"Yeah well I figured I might give it a shot."

Give me a shot. Lips almost moved to say that out loud. Bite them. Keep them from moving.

She is looking at me like I'm crazy. Oh no.

"okay well it was good seeing you…"

NO she is walking away think on your feet Peeta!

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Oh shit.

That stopped her in her tracks.

Did I really say that? I did. Fuckkkkkkkkkk

She's blushing and looking at me like she doesn't believe me. Make her believe you.

"Really. I've thought it since we were in kindergarten. It's why I've never talked to you before. You are wayyyyyyyyy too pretty for me."

Stop smiling like an idiot. Scowl like she is. No wait. Don't do that, she didn't like that. Just be cool.

"You can talk to me."

She looks like she's being shy. Katniss Everdeen is NEVER shy. Quiet yes. Shy no.

Wait. She said I can talk to her. Oh. My. God.

"Really? I can?"

Can't stop smiling. She is smiling and I am smiling and the world is wonderful.

"Yeah you can. And I am not too pretty for you. I'm no Glimmer."

Well duh. She is Katniss Everdeen, not Glimmer whats-her-face. She is better, more pretty. Say that.

"No, you're like a thousand times better."

More blushing. Good job Peeta. Good job. Keep going? Yes. Do that.

"No really. It sounds like I'm kidding because I'm drunk but you know a drunk persons words are a sober persons thoughts. And I think about you a lot when I am sober. Because of the pretty and of the singing and all the other things. Because you are you basically."

Good? No. Drunk.

Oh ok she is smiling at me again. Good. Definitely good. Thank you alcohol. I love you alcohol.

Get her number. But do it cool.

"Can I have your number please?"

Ouch. Not cool. Opposite of cool.

She's taking my phone out of my hand. To throw it at me? Maybe?

No. She is typing in it. She's giving it back to me.

"Text me sometime?"

She looks nervous. Why is she nervous? I'm the nervous one. I'm talking to Katniss Everdeen. Of course I'm nervous.

"Yes. Holy shit yes."

She is laughing but I don't think at me.

Her hand is on my arm. HER HAND IS ON MY ARM.

"I'm happy you finally talked to me Peeta. Don't be a stranger."

She is grinning at me. She is walking to her friends.

I have her number. She said don't be a stranger.

Be cool Mellark. Be cool.

Text her as soon as you get home though. Don't be too cool.


End file.
